Le peintre et le perroquet
by Lyne-chan
Summary: J'étais un oiseau rare, comme un perroquet magnifique et pourtant incapable de parler : précieux mais inutile. Et toi, la brêle des sentiments, le peintre maladroit qui ne savait pas y faire avec les gens, tu as tout changé d'un seul coup de pinceau...


Hey everybody!

Après avoir délaissé l'univers de Naruto pendant un looooong moment, je m'y remet enfin! Pour tout vous dire, ça fait quelques jours que je tourne aux fanfictions axées autour du personnage de Hinata, seule fille dans ce manga dont je puisse soutenir la vue sans avoir envie de l'étrangler (à part peut-être Temari). Bref, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de reprendre ma plume pour m'amuser avec cette chère héritière Hyuuga! Et puisqu'il me fallait un pairing, j'ai hésité un long moment avant de choisir Sai.

Pourquoi Sai, me direz-vous? Et bien tout d'abord parce que les fictions sur ce personnage manquent cruellement sur ce site, parce que ce couple en particulier reste très, très peu exploité (une seule fic en français et à peine trois pages en anglais!) et que flute, avec un personnage comme lui, il y a matière à travailler.

Voilà donc le résultat, un petit one-shot sans prétentions écrit entre deux activités passionnantes pendant ces vacances d'été.

Le but de cette petite fic? Vous faire découvrir - et peut-être même apprécier? - ce pairing si singulier.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! =)

* * *

><p><em>« Hinata-sama, vos professeurs vous attendent pour vos leçons d'étiquette. » Hyuuga Neji.<em>

_« Vous voilà devenue une magnifique jeune-fille, Hyuuga-san. Votre père doit-être très fier de son héritière. » Inconnu._

_« Hinata, tu ne dois pas te décourager. Un jour viendra où tu feras un chef de clan fantastique. » Yûhi Kurenai._

_« Tu es la honte de la famille ! Comment peux-tu prétendre défendre l'honneur des Hyuuga en étant aussi faible ? ! » Hyuuha Hiashi._

_« Tu as vu comme elle bégaye ? Et cet air craintif… elle a l'air prête à se briser au premier coup de vent ! Est-elle vraiment une Hyuuga ? » Inconnu._

_Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Hyuuga…_

J'ai toujours cru n'être rien de plus qu'une héritière ratée, une erreur de la nature placée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Partout, où que j'aille, je n'étais jamais assez belle, jamais assez forte, je manquais toujours de tout et échouais constamment. L'examen d'entrée au grade de Chûnin, la maîtrise du poing souple, l'art de la cérémonie du thé ou les rouages nébuleux de la politique, je ratais tout, comme toujours…

J'étais la honte de mon clan.

La Hyuuga la plus pitoyable de tous les temps.

Oui… où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, on attendait beaucoup de moi. Beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais donner.

Faible, pitoyable, _misérable_ Hyuuga…

Puis nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Alors, tout a changé.

Ce jour-là ne différait pas vraiment des autres. Comme chaque matin, Neji était venu me réveiller aux aurores pour que débute notre entrainement quotidien. Après m'avoir consacré six ans de sa vie, mon père avait cessé de m'entraîner et s'était entièrement consacré à Hanabi, de quatre ans ma cadette. Hanabi était tout ce que je n'étais pas : forte, fière et assurée, elle avait le front haut des Hyuuga, leur menton agressif et leur noble port de tête. Enorgueillie par le prestige de son clan, elle n'avait pas peur de parler haut et fort pour défendre ses intérêts et n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des compromis. Et tout comme mon père, elle nourrissait un orgueil démesuré et une confiance inébranlable.

Neji, quant à lui, avait accepté la tâche de s'occuper de moi sans mauvaise grâce aucune. La rancœur qui l'animait lors des examens Chûnin s'était envolée quelques jours après son combat contre Naruto, à la suite duquel nous avions longuement discuté. Ne restaient plus qu'une loyauté et une dévotion sans bornes qui lui valaient l'admiration du village entier, à commencer par la mienne. Né dans la branche secondaire, la Bunke, il n'avait aucune chance de prétendre un jour au titre d'héritier du clan, bien que son talent compensât largement sa naissance malheureuse. Au grand désespoir de mon père, Neji avait alors déclaré ne vouloir servir et protéger personne d'autre que moi, l'héritière si faible et inutile.

Cette loyauté indéfectible, si elle me fit chaud au cœur, m'enferma cependant plus étroitement dans la cage dorée des Hyuuga.

Après notre entrainement matinal venait le petit déjeuner, passé en compagnie de mon père et de ma sœur, durant lequel il me fallut faire preuve de tous les talents d'une jeune femme de mon rang. Mes mains tremblantes en versant le thé, mon regard fuyants, mes joues toujours rougies et mes bégayements incessants étaient autant de traits que je tâchai de supprimer, toujours sans succès. Comme chaque matin, mon père s'en alla plus déçu que le précédent, suivi de ma sœur qui ne daigna pas m'adresser regard.

Souvent, je répétais à Neji qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir enchainé à moi par une quelconque obligation. Qu'il pouvait lier son destin à celui d'un autre membre de la Soke, à un véritable Hyuuga, quelqu'un qui saurait verser le thé sans trembler et soutenir le regard de mon père sans rougir. Mais toujours, il me répondait d'un sourire mystérieux, peut-être même un peu tendre, avant de reprendre son masque indifférent et de répliquer d'une voix égale :

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, Hinata-sama. C'est là le chemin que j'ai choisi. »

Et comme à chaque fois, ses mots me réchauffaient le cœur et je lui souriais d'un air maladroit mais infiniment reconnaissant, non sans sentir la morsure de la culpabilité qui me déchirait férocement la poitrine.

J'aurais voulu être une autre Hyuuga pour lui. Une Hyuuga qui aurait su le rendre fier et aux côtés de laquelle il n'aurait pas eu honte de marcher. Une Hyuuga tellement, tellement plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été…

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, j'étudiais l'art floral et l'économie, la politique, la médecine et la flatterie, puis venait le déjeuner, que nous prenions quelques fois seuls, Neji et moi, avant d'aller rejoindre nos équipes respectives pour l'après-midi.

C'était une routine bien ancrée et parfaitement rôdée que nous avions-là. Je croyais que rien ne pourrait jamais la briser.

Si j'avais su, aurais-je cessé de jouer les automates avant même de croiser ton regard ?

_« Eh, Hinata ! Tu n'aurais pas vu un grand type brun habillé comme s'il était à poil ? Mais si, tu sais, avec tes super-yeux de Hyuuga ! »_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_« …aucun tact ! Il a beau physiquement ressembler à Sasuke, la comparaison s'arrête là. » Haruno Sakura._

_« Bizarre, ce type. Il est complètement handicapé des sentiments, on dirait presque qu'il le fait exprès. C'est vraiment trop galère de lui parler. » Nara Shikamaru._

_« Ne vous fiez pas à son sourire, Hinata-sama, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus louche. » Hyuuga Neji._

_« Son nom ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit vrai. C'est… »_

Sai.

Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé auparavant, même si tu connaissais mon nom, et moi le tien. Nous n'avions rien qui puisse nous rattacher. Ni lien, ni prétexte, ni même un seul souvenir à partager. Je te connaissais de réputation, toi l'idiot insensible, la brêle des sentiments, et tu me connaissais de nom, ce Hyuuga qui me précédait toujours, cette poudre aux yeux qui se dissipait bien vite lorsqu'enfin j'apparaissais. Et pourtant ce jour-là, sans raison ni motif, tu m'as accostée.

Tu sais, j'étais comme ces poupées de Chine, toutes de porcelaine, de soie et de fils d'or. J'étais l'héritière des Hyuuga, aussi faible et décevante qu'elle fût. Je portais le Byakugan et ses secrets, j'étais destinée à servir mon clan et à le faire prospérer. J'étais un oiseau rare, comme un perroquet magnifique et pourtant incapable de parler : précieux mais inutile. Entre les barreaux de ma cage dorée, je voyais défiler les regards respectueux des villageois, tous impressionnés de se trouver devant pareil spécimen, avant que leurs yeux ne se teintent de mépris lorsqu'ils réalisaient que l'oiseau qu'ils contemplaient ne pouvait en rien les distraire.

_« Hyuuga-sama, ce kimono vous va à ravir. »_

_« Hyuuga-sama, votre entrainement avance-t-il comme vous le souhaitez ? »_

_« Hyuuga-sama, ne serez-vous pas bientôt en âge de vous marier ? »_

_« Hyuuga-sama, à propos de votre future position à la tête du clan… »_

_Hyuuga-sama… Hyuuga-sama… Hyuuga-sama…_

C'est sûrement pourquoi tu m'as tant surprise lorsque tu m'as interpelée.

« Eh, la fille qui bégaye ! »

J'ai tout de suite su que c'était moi. Etrangement, je ne m'en suis pas vexée. J'ai simplement rougi, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, et j'ai baissé les yeux. Puis j'ai attendu. Attendu que le mirage se dissipe, que l'illusion se brise et que le masque grotesque du Hyuuga se déforme et se fracture.

_« Hinata, les Hyuuga sont fiers ! Ils ne courbent l'échine devant personne, jamais ! » Hyuuga Hiashi._

_« Ca vous amuse de toujours vous en prendre à elle ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est timide que ça vous donne le droit de lui marcher dessus ! » Inuzuka Kiba._

_« Ne baisse pas la tête, Hinata, ou personne ne verra l'éclat de tes yeux. » Yûhi Kurenai._

_« Hmpf… tu ne peux pas parler correctement ? C'est chiant. » Uchiha Sasuke._

_**« Est-elle vraiment une Hyuuga ? »**_

Ton physique, je m'en suis toujours plus ou moins moqué. C'est vrai que tu ressemblais à Sasuke. Tu avais les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux charbon et la même peau diaphane. Et en même temps, tu n'aurais jamais pu être plus différent. Tes cheveux étaient plus courts, et plus disciplinés. Tes yeux avaient beau être aussi sombres que les siens, ils ne brillaient pas de haine, ni de vengeance. Ils étaient aussi bien plus ternes et sans saveur. Ils n'exprimaient rien, rien du tout, comme deux puits sans fond qui ne refléteraient rien d'autre que l'infini au dessus d'eux, un ciel d'encre sans lune et sans étoiles. Ta peau blanche, sans défaut, était tellement pâle que tu en paraissais maladif, comme si tu n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis des années et qu'on t'exposait soudain à la lumière du grand jour. Quant à tes vêtements, tu affectionnais un style aussi étrange qu'il était singulier. Ton haut sans manches, coupé au niveau du sternum, dévoilait ton ventre plat et tes reins musculeux. Je me rappelle m'être nerveusement tordu les doigts, extrêmement mal à l'aise devant toi qui ne t'aperçu de rien. Tu me souriais.

Ton sourire était ce qu'il y avait de plus faux chez toi.

De plus creux.

C'était un sourire qui tordait les deux coins de ta bouche en un rictus grotesque, une parodie de bonimenteur. Je le connaissais très bien, ce sourire, pour l'avoir moi-même adopté à de nombreuses reprises lors des bals, des cérémonies et autres évènements de la haute société auxquels j'avais été conviée aux côtés de mon père. Ce sourire mesquin, une façade à peine acceptable selon les codes de politesse. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, de politesse.

_« Sai ? Urf… Complètement flippant, ce mec ! Son sourire me flanque la chair de poule ! » Uzumaki Naruto._

_« …membre de la Racine, entrainé depuis sa naissance à réprimer toute forme de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. » Godaime._

_« Ce sont des machines à tuer ! Ils pourraient exécuter les membres de leur propre famille si on le leur ordonnait ! » un membre d'ANBU._

_« Ce type ne ressent pas le moindre sentiment, alors ne fais pas trop attention à ce qu'il te dit. Il a le don d'insulter les gens sans même s'en rendre compte. Il dit faire des efforts mais honnêtement, j'en doute. » Haruno Sakura._

Oh, bien sûr, j'avais été prévenue de ton manque de tact, cette étrange lubie que tu avais d'affubler chacun d'un surnom de ton invention. Je savais aussi que ces fameux surnoms en avaient mis plus d'un en colère. Boudin pour Sakura, Gros lard pour Choji, Grosse tête pour Shikamaru… je ne comptais plus tes erreurs de parcours. D'ailleurs je savais qu'après m'avoir donné ce surnom, la fille qui bégaye, tu allais passer à l'étape suivante : _« mettre l'autre à l'aise et instaurer un climat de confiance »_.

Ces livres sur le relationnel, je les avais déjà lu plus de dix fois avant toi.

C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas surprise de t'entendre me proposer de faire un tour avec toi. C'est aussi pour cela que contrairement aux autres, je ne me formalisai pas du surnom blessant, de ton sourire factice et de tes yeux inexpressifs. J'acceptai en bégayant encore plus, si rouge que mes oreilles chauffaient et tellement nerveuse que mes jambes tremblaient. Mais toi, toi qui manquais de tout, de tact, de compréhension et de sentiments, tu n'as rien remarqué.

Et quelque part, ça m'a soulagée.

Nous avons marché en silence, d'abord, toi à côté de moi, sûrement déjà en train de réfléchir à la suite de ta manœuvre, et moi à me concentrer pour que cessent les tremblements. Tu as engagé quelques sujets de conversation, pas toujours bien choisis, souvent en pente glissante et très mal introduits, mais je me prêtais à ton jeu de bonne grâce et ne m'offensais pas de tes nombreux dérapages. Petit à petit, je te guidais vers un terrain plus familier, plus sûr, et nous avons fini par parler de missions, de ninjutsu, de techniques et de stratégie. Beaucoup de mes faiblesses furent mises à jour, ce jour-là, mais tu semblais ne pas en prendre note, hochant simplement la tête et acceptant tout ça comme une partie de moi. J'ignorais si tu t'en moquais, si tu ne t'en formalisais pas ou si tu faisais simplement semblant. Nous parlâmes peu, en fin de compte, mais ce n'était pas important. Les mots étaient superflus et, dans nos bouches, ils faisaient plus office d'obstacles que de mains tendues. Nous y trouvions chacun notre compte : toi en tissant des liens, et moi en échappant à l'étau des Hyuuga.

Quand vint le moment de nous séparer, tu ne me proposas pas de me raccompagner jusque chez moi. Tu me donnas simplement rendez-vous pour le lendemain, n'attendant pas ma réponse, et partis sur un signe de la main.

Et moi, je souris.

_« Hinata-sama, ne faites pas attention aux rumeurs. Nous savons tout deux qu'il ne s'agit que d'un tissu de mensonges… n'est-ce pas ? » Hyuuga Neji._

_« … si, si, j'en suis certaine ! Je les ai vu passer pas plus tard qu'hier ! Pardon ? N…Non ils ne se tenaient pas la main, mais… non ils ne s'embrassaient pas non pl… mais enfin tout de même, l'héritière Hyuuga ! » Villageoise._

_« Franchement Hinata je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à le supporter. Il est tellement… tellement… enfin tu vois, quoi. » Yamanaka Ino._

Nous nous retrouvâmes une fois, puis deux, et finalement tous les jours. Chaque heure passée en ta compagnie fissurait un peu plus le masque des Hyuuga. Mais ce masque, l'as-tu d'ailleurs jamais vu ?

Près de toi, nul besoin de redresser le menton, de feindre l'impassibilité ni de mimer la grâce. A tes côtés, peu importait que je rougisse, que je détourne les yeux ou que je me torde les doigts. Mon bégaiement ne te dérangeait pas. Tu attendais simplement, patiemment, que je termine ma phrase et tu me répondais comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué. Ou comme si tu t'en moquais. Les trois me convenaient. Je compris bien vite que si tu avais d'abord attendu de moi que je me conduise comme une Hyuuga, tu n'étais pas déçu de constater le contraire. Non, rien ne t'atteignait. Même pas la déception.

Petit à petit, j'ai cessé de trembler. J'ai arrêté de détourner le regard chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient, j'ai laissé mes mains reposer sur mes genoux lorsque tu me parlais. Mon bégaiement s'est atténué comme ma nervosité disparaissait, et mes rougeurs ne réapparurent que de temps en temps, lorsque ton visage se trouvait trop près du mien ou lorsque ton indélicatesse brisait nos conversations.

Lorsque tu m'appelais, il n'y avait nul protocole, nulle marque de respect. Ni Hinata-sama, ni Hyuuga, ni rien du tout. Juste ce surnom un peu blessant, mais pas méchant.

La fille qui bégaye.

De temps à autres, je te retrouvais chez toi, cet appartement un peu vide qui ne reflétait aucune personnalité, et je te regardais peindre. J'admirais le mouvement gracieux de tes mains, le ballet de ton pinceau glissant sur la toile et la rapidité avec laquelle tu construisais un paysage. Mais plus que tout, j'aimais explorer ton visage dans ces moments-là. Tout à ta peinture, tu ne parlais plus, ne souriais plus. C'était comme si le monde entier n'existait plus pour toi. Alors seulement, tes yeux prenaient cet éclat distant, cet air lointain et absorbé qui adoucissait les courbes anguleuses de ton visage. Ton sourire faux, ce masque ridicule qui agaçait tout le monde disparaissait petit à petit, comme s'il fondait sur ton visage, et laissait enfin apparaître ce qui se cachait en dessous. Cette personnalité dont tu n'avais toi-même pas conscience. Et inconsciemment, je m'attachais de plus en plus à toi. A ce peintre maladroit qui ne savait pas y faire avec les gens, cet handicapé des sentiments qui ignorait tout de ses propres émotions.

Lorsque je fus suffisamment à l'aise à tes côtés, j'osais te conseiller de temps à autres. Tout a commencé par un léger froncement de sourcils que tu ne compris pas puis, peu à peu, sous la franchise de tes questions et poussée par mon affection croissante, j'ai commencé à t'expliquer. Je t'arrêtais lorsque tu devenais insultant, lorsque tu me mettais mal à l'aise ou simplement lorsque tu enfreignais la politesse la plus élémentaire, et je t'expliquais pourquoi. Je te montrais comment faire, me justifiais sans cesse, pointais patiemment toutes tes lacunes au fil de nos conversations. Tu m'écoutais toujours, sans jamais te froisser, et m'encourageais même à poursuivre. Moi, l'héritière ratée, la kunoichi la plus timide de Konoha, tu me demandais de t'apprendre à échanger.

Evidemment, tu ne changeas pas du tout au tout. Ton sourire ne devint pas plus vrai et ton éternelle franchise ne s'émoussa pas. Pourtant, petit à petit, tu appris la délicatesse de ne rien dire qui ne fût pas acceptable, à défaut d'être agréable. Ton apprentissage maladroit des relations humaines commença doucement à prendre forme.

_« Sai est moins lourd, ces derniers temps. Non, non, ne te méprend pas ! Il est toujours aussi bête, mais… disons qu'il le montre moins. » Haruno Sakura._

_« Il m'a appelé Naruto ! Je veux dire… ni Petite Bite, ni Crétin ni rien du tout ! » Uzumaki Naruto._

_« Tu as une bonne influence sur lui, Hinata… Et quelque chose me dit que c'est réciproque. Je me trompe ? » Yamato._

Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'attachais à toi. En ta présence, je me sentais bien. C'était comme si on m'ôtait un énorme poids des épaules pour ensuite mieux me le rendre lorsque tu disparaissais au coin de la rue. Ce poids que j'avais toujours porté, bien avant de te connaître, me paraissait désormais insupportable, tellement lourd qu'il me fallait compter les heures, les minutes et les secondes qui me séparaient encore de toi pour me rassurer et tenir, tenir jusqu'au moment où je pourrais enfin m'en débarrasser, encore une fois.

Avec toi, le regard méprisant de mon père, celui des villageois, à mi-chemin entre respect et dédain, celui de Kurenai-sensei, encourageant mais toujours déçu, ne me paraissaient plus aussi importants. La douleur s'estompait. C'était comme si devant toi, j'étais une tout autre personne. Une personne inconnue mais qui m'était étrangement sympathique. Une personne que j'aimais bien.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais changé moi aussi.

_« En tant qu'héritière du clan Hyuuga, tu honoreras ces fiançailles comme il se doit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Hyuuga Hiashi._

_« Tu es trop faible pour prendre la tête du clan, c'est pour ça qu'il te marrie. Ton mariage renforcera notre alliance avec Ame no Kuni. Allons, souris, Nee-san… » Hyuuga Hanabi._

_« Je vous suivrai quoi qu'il arrive, Hinata-sama… » Hyuuga Neji._

Ce mariage arrangé, je m'y attendais déjà plus ou moins. Dans les grandes familles telles que la mienne, il n'était pas rare pour le chef du clan de marier un héritier trop faible. Ce genre de pratique permettait à la fois de passer le titre d'héritier à l'enfant suivant et d'asseoir le pouvoir du clan en le liant à d'autres par un contrat d'intérêts. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, cela faisait des années que je m'y préparais.

Pourtant ce jour-là, j'ai senti mon monde s'écrouler sous mes pieds.

Le matin défila comme un mauvais film devant mes yeux hagards. Mon esprit tournait au ralenti, comme pris dans un brouillard si épais qu'il me fallait user de toute ma concentration pour distinguer ma propre main tendue devant moi. Le déjeuner passa, puis l'après-midi. Puis vint enfin l'heure de te retrouver.

_« Bah dis donc, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! T'as mangé un truc qui est mal passé, ou quoi ? » Inuzuka Kiba._

_« Hinata ? Tu sais que si tu as un problème, à propos de ton clan ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu peux m'en parler… » Yûhi Kurenai._

_« Si tu ne dis rien, on ne pourras pas deviner ce qui te tracasse, idiote. » Uchiha Sasuke._

Pendant toute la journée, j'ai souris. Tu sais, ce sourire faux, celui qui tire les coins de ma bouche en direction de mes oreilles. Celui qui ressemble à une grimace mais auquel tout le monde croit. Ce sourire qui crie à l'aide mais qui les autorise à faire comme si tout allait bien. Ca aussi, ça faisait parti des codes de politesse élémentaires.

Lorsque quelqu'un fait ce sourire-là, personne n'a l'idée d'insister.

C'est un sourire qui dit tout va mal, mais ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mais toi, toi qui ignorais tout du mot délicatesse, toi qui n'avais jamais entendu parler de tact et de discrétion, tu me questionnas de but en blanc. J'avais beau te dire que tout allait bien, tu insistais encore, toujours, en me démontrant par A+B que ce n'était pas le cas.

J'avais les yeux rouges, le teint cendreux, l'air maladif et le regard hanté.

Tu poussas même le vice jusqu'à peintre un portrait de moi, m'exhibant sous le nez la preuve flagrante de mon mal-être et de ma détresse.

Alors, pour la toute première fois, mon masque trembla.

_« Les Hyuuga sont forts. Ils ne montrent pas leurs émotions. »_

_« Tu entends, Hinata ? L'impassibilité, c'est la clef du succès ! »_

_« …comme un livre ouvert, c'est une honte pour les Hyuuga ! »_

_« Arrête de pleurer. Relève-toi ! »_

_Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Hyuuga…_

J'éclatais en sanglots.

Dès cet instant, je cessais d'essayer d'être cette héritière impossible à atteindre, cette silhouette distordue qui ne me ressemblait pas et je me laissais aller, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps devant toi.

Tu n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec les gens, encore moins avec leurs sentiments. Je devinais ton désarroi devant mes larmes, comme si tu te demandais ce qui, dans ton discourt, avait bien pu m'attrister à ce point. Je te vis examiner ta peinture d'un œil inquisiteur, la tourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, puis tes yeux se fixèrent dans le vide comme tu passais en revue le moindre de tes mots avant que n'éclate ma crise de larmes.

Alors, je ris.

D'un rire brisé, agité de sanglots, mais un rire tout de même.

Tout air perdu et un peu alarmé nourrirent mon amusement comme, peu à peu, les larmes tarirent pour que ne restent plus que deux longues trainées de sel sur mes joues. Puis tu me posas une nouvelle fois ta question, la même depuis le début de notre entrevue. Et cette fois, je répondis.

Au diable l'honneur des Hyuuga, leur fierté et leur arrogance.

Au diable l'héritière stoïque, docile et impassible.

Au diable ce poids qui m'écrasait, ce moule dans lequel je ne rentrais pas et auquel je ne me ferai jamais.

Car près de toi, ce ne fut pas la fière héritière des Hyuuga qui se confia mais juste moi, Hinata, la douce et passive Hinata, trop fragile pour mener un clan de guerriers et trop tendre pour s'imposer en tant que figure d'autorité. Je te parlais de tout, des attentes de mon père, de celles de mon clan et, enfin, de mes prochaines fiançailles. Tu m'interrompis parfois d'une remarque tranchante, mais toujours juste et, au fil de mon discours, je sentis l'étau autour de ma poitrine se relâcher, mes épaules s'alléger et mon souffle me revenir.

La fierté des Hyuuga, tu la tournas en ridicule. Leur orgueil, tu le démontas. Leurs attentes, tu n'en vis pas l'utilité. Leur jugement, tu en pris le parti contraire. Mieux que personne, tu savais que je n'étais pas parfaite. Tu étais d'ailleurs le premier à faire la liste de mes défauts, souvent avec une cruauté inconsciente qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de mon père, elle, bien voulue. Mais dans tes yeux sombres, je ne trouvais rien du mépris qui rongeait mon paysage.

Car pour toi, je n'étais pas l'héritière des Hyuuga.

Et, alors que je me relevais pour partir, tu me retins par la main.

Tu me fis asseoir et lentement, silencieusement, tu commenças à peindre.

Les minutes défilèrent, calmes et silencieuses, tandis que tes yeux buvaient les traits de mon visage et que ta main, comme mue par sa propre conscience, déplaçait ton pinceau sur la toile grumeleuse. Tu ne dis rien, et je ne cherchais pas à engager la conversation. Seuls nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Comme deux mains tendues qui se seraient rejointes.

Finalement, ta main s'immobilisa.

Ton regard vaqua de ton tableau à moi, une fois, puis deux, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer ton visage.

Un vrai sourire.

Un sourire inconscient, si discret et fugace qu'il aurait pu n'être qu'un songe, mais un sourire quand même.

Un sourire qui embellit ton visage, adoucit tes traits et illumina tes yeux qui, l'espace d'un instant, semblèrent se réchauffer.

Alors tu tournas la toile vers moi.

« Tu es magnifique. »

A ce moment-là, ce ne sont pas tes mots qui me firent autant rougir, mais ta toile. Entre tes mains d'artistes reposait un visage serein, aux rondeurs agréables et au sourire chaleureux, encadré de cheveux bruns aux reflets bleus. Ses yeux sans pupille, à mi-chemin entre la perle et le lilas, brillaient d'une chaleur douce et réconfortante, comme l'étreinte tendre et aérienne d'une mère invisible.

Ce visage, c'était le mien.

C'était moi, telle que tu me voyais.

Tu n'avais jamais été doué avec les mots, mais le silence t'allait bien. Entre les couleurs qui maculaient tes doigts, je lisais tout ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre. Tout ce que tu n'aurais su formuler autrement et que les mots auraient déformé, dissocié, fracturé.

_« Tu sais Hinata, personne ne t'oblige à rien. Tu pourrais tout arrêter, si tu le voulais. » Godaime._

J'ai quitté la Soke.

En refusant l'alliance choisie par mon père, je brisai tous les codes et toutes les règles d'honneur qui aient jamais régit le clan Hyuuga. En tant qu'héritière, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une disgrâce.

On me transféra dans la Bunke et on m'apposa le sceau maudit de l'oiseau en cage.

Oui, j'avais toujours été un oiseau. Un perroquet muet, beau mais sans utilité.

_« Es-tu heureuse, Hinata ? » Hyuuga Neji._

Mais qu'importait ma disgrâce, moi, l'héritière indigne de mon nom, le perroquet incapable de chanter ?

« Assieds-toi et ne bouge pas, je vais en avoir pour un moment. »

Car le peintre n'a pas besoin d'un perroquet qui sache parler.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu! ^^<p>

Laissez-moi vos avis, vos impression et votre ressenti, vos critiques si vous en avez, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête si vous le voulez. Dites-moi seulement, ai-je réussi à vous faire apprécier ce pairing si particulier?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
